


Друид

by Eibhleann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: для Skyriver Стайлза-друида или мага, так что хотелось бы что-нибудь сказочное и Дерека туда же





	Друид

Раз в год все дети, достигшие четырнадцати лет, собирались на поляне в лесу. Старый друид Дитон обходил их с чадящим пучком травы и выбирал наделенных искрой. Выбранные дети уходили вместе с ним в лес, куда именно – никто не знал. Все дети возвращались: когда через луну, кто через две. Они рассказывали, как их учили понимать травы и природу. Редкие дети приходили через три года, они были лекарями, помогали животным и людям. Совсем уж редкие дети не возвращались вовсе.  
Стайлз Стилински был уверен, что, если его и выберет Дитон, он вернется самое большее, через луну или две. Мама Стайлза была лекарем, она вернулась через четыре года. У Стайлза же было ни капли дара, ни усидчивости, чтобы учиться. Он хотел стать защитником и охотником, как его отец Джон. Зато его друг Скотт мечтал лечить зверей и делал первые шаги по выбранной дорожке.  
Красавица Лидия Мартин совершенно не думала, выберут её или нет. Судьба Лидия не изменится, она выйдет замуж за Джексона и уедет в большой город. Обучение у друида поможет ей, научит полезным вещам.  
Стайлз, Скотт и Лидия и ещё несколько детей стояли на поляне. Дитон постепенно обходил их, пучок травы нещадно чадил и мешал рассматривать Дитона и соратников по ритуалу. Когда все закончилось, выбранные дети ушли в лес.  
Луну спустя вернулась девочка, зимой пришло два мальчика. Скотт, Стайлз и Лидия не вернулись к следующему ритуалу. Через два лета пришел Скотт, у него горели желтым глаза, и был ужасный шрам на боку.  
\- Это все обучение, мам, - отмахивался Скотт от настоек Мелиссы. – Я плохо успокоил медведя перед лечением.  
Ещё через два лета из леса вышла обнаженная Лидия. Она почти не разговаривала и постоянно спала. Её жених, Джексон, отказался от странной невесты, и зимой Лидия ушла в город или в лес.  
\- Она пророчица, - повторял он.  
К лету Лидия вернулась такой же надменной красавицей, какой была в свои четырнадцать.  
Стайлз не вернулся вовсе. Джон Стилински пытался узнать судьбу сына у Дитона, у Скотта, у Лидии. Дитон молчал, Скотт качал головой, а Лидия странно улыбнулась и прошептала:  
\- Его выбрал лес. И волки.  
Джон не успокоился. Он хотел увидеть сына, а потому собрал вещи и ушел в лес. Луна садилась трижды, прежде чем к Джону вышел Дитон.  
\- Не иди дальше, Стайлза забрал лес, - произнес друид.  
\- Вас тоже забрал лес, но Вы выходите к людям! – отрезал охотник. – Я хочу увидеть своего сына.  
Дитон покачал головой.  
\- Лес отверг меня, - друид посмотрел на неполную луну, светящую на небе. – Через несколько дней лес станет опасен. Возвращайтесь домой, и приходите с новой луной.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Джон. – Я хочу увидеть своего сына и увижу его.  
\- Волки заберут Вас, - Дитон внимательно смотрел на охотника. – Ваш сын не сможет защитить Вас. Волков много, он один.  
Джон поблагодарил за предупреждение, но не стал следовать совету. Ему нужно было увидеть своего сына.  
Стилински не удивился, когда заметил на одном из больших валунов у реки Лидию Мартин.  
\- Я пришла вернуть долг, - сказала красавица и встала рядом с охотником на тропу. – Я приведу Вас к сыну, но я не буду защищать Вас от волков.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнул Джон.  
Луна становилась все полнее, Лидия молчала, а Джон не решался задавать вопросы об ученичестве у Дитона.  
\- Стайлз был сильнейшим из нас, - нарушила молчание Лидия. – Он искрил своей силой и жизнью, смешил всех.  
\- Да, Стайлз такой, - согласился Джон.  
\- Вы не понимаете, - покачала головой Лидия. – Он привлекал не только нас, но и волков. Волки навещали Дитона и помогали нам понять природу, собирать травы. Волков много, все они приходили раскрывать таланты. Без них мы бы не стали столь сильны, Неметон не принял бы нас.  
\- Стайлз ушел с волками? – спросил Джон.  
\- Да, однажды Стайлз ушел с волком, с альфой, - Лидия помолчала. – Он ушел далеко, в поисках убийцы. И не вернулся.  
\- Ты… - он не решался спросить.  
\- Я не кричала о его смерти, отец. Я видела другое…  
Джон снова не решался задать вопрос, а Лидия не говорила.  
В полночь она сказала:  
\- У нас гость, - а на следующий день Стилински подобрал Скотта.  
Так, втроем, они встретили полнолуние. Скотт нервничал и пил отвар из фляжки. Лидия расплела косу и сняла обувь. Видя это, Джон проверил нож и подготовил арбалет.  
\- Мы не спим сегодня.  
На одной из множества полянок в лесу Лидия остановилась.  
\- Здесь? – спросил Скотт, и в то же мгновение на поляну выпрыгнули огромные волки.  
У вожака алым горели глаза, у следующих за ним – желтым и голубым. Джон приготовился драться, Скотт – защищаться. Лидия стояла спокойно. Волк с алыми глазами оббежал маленькую группу, шумно обнюхивая. Чем-то ему не понравился запах Скотта, он зарычал и волки напали. Скотт подбросил вверх черную пыль, кругом ставшую вокруг него. Часть пыли попала на Джона, приготовившегося схлестнуться с огромным голубоглазым волком. Зверь взвился в прыжке, Лидия шагнула вперед. Альфа не рыкнул, волк сам остановился перед Лидией.  
\- Возвращаю долг, этот человек сегодня под моей защитой, - громко произнесла Лидия.  
Голубоглазый волк фыркнул, альфа кивнул. Волки стояли напротив них: величественные и готовые пуститься в бег.  
\- Он ищет сына. Стайлза, - продолжила Лидия.  
Волки зарычали. Джон невольно сделал шаг назад.  
\- Зайдите ко мне в круг, - шепнул Скотт. – Нет ничего предосудительного в осторожности. Лидия в безопасности.  
Джон сделал ещё один шаг. Лидия молча говорила с волками. Джон думал, что это разговор.  
\- Рябина защитит нас от волков, - пояснил Скотт. – Они меня не любят. Давняя история.  
\- С тех пор у тебя шрам?  
\- И запрет заходить в лес. Я мог стать одним из них, но выбрал не ту сторону. Отличную от Стайлза.  
\- Это волки…  
\- Стая Стайлза.  
\- Стайлз вернулся, - Лидия повернулась к шептавшимся мужчинам. Её глаза сверкали потусторонним огнем. – Они проводят к нему. Но только отца.  
Один из волков, со светлой шерстью, шагнул вперед.  
\- Положите руку ей на загривок, - Лидия показала как, опустив ладонь на холку голубоглазого. Джон повторил движение. – А теперь идите и не отпускайте руку. И не бойтесь.  
У Стилински не было другого выбора, кроме как послушаться совета. Он шел за волком сквозь кусты, спускался по скользким валунам и пересек быструю реку, прежде чем добрался до Стайлза.  
Его сын танцевал с волком в лунном свете. Черный массивный волк с алыми глазами нападал, а Стайлз уворачивался. Джон хотел было ступить вперед, чтобы разорвать танец, но волк-провожатый заступил ему путь. Пришлось смотреть, как бы ни обливалось кровью родительское сердце.  
Когда волку удалось остановить Стайлза, сражение закончилось. Сын счастливо захохотал, запустив обе руки в гриву волка. Альфа отфыркивался и подставлялся под ласковые руки.  
\- Сын, - решился позвать Джон.  
Стайлз тут же прекратил, смутился и постарался спихнуть с тебя волчью тушу. Волк недовольно заворчал и не двинулся, тогда Стайлз начал что-то торопливо нашептывать на ухо. Зверь послушался и встал. До рассвета он не спускал глаз с отца и сына, недовольно сверля взглядом чужака. Джон нервничал и предлагал перейти в другое место, но Стайлз отмахивался от этого.  
Когда небо начало светлеть, волк боднул головой бедро Стайлза.  
\- Папа, тебе же надо уходить! – воскликнул сын, незаметно для себя поглаживая волка по голове.  
Джон отметил про себя этот несознательный жест.  
\- Почему я не могу остаться?  
\- Лидия защитила тебя на одну ночь, на рассвете ты должен покинуть лес и больше никогда не возвращаться без приглашения.  
\- Как Скотт?  
Стайлз погрустнел и отвел глаза.  
\- Это длинная история, краткая версия… Скотт поддерживал дочь убийцы, и сам выбрал изгнание. К вам не приходила красивая темноволосая девушка? Эллисон? – Джон покачал головой. – Значит, Скотт ошибся, она не настолько его любит.  
\- А ты? Ты любишь настолько, чтобы остаться?  
Стайлз беспомощно огляделся. Волк внимательно смотрел на него.  
\- Пап, без этого леса, без стаи, без Дерека я не смогу больше жить. Пойми, я хотел бы быть с тобой, жить в поселении, но не могу. Даже Лидия сдается, а у нее вон какая сила воли. Она смогла уйти, а я – нет.  
Джон молча обнял сына. Что уж тут говорить. Клаудия рассказывала ему о тех чувствах, что вызывает лес. Ей было трудно покинуть сень деревьев, но она полюбила и выбрала его. Стайлз такой же. Он останется в лесу, потому что тут Дерек. Джон очень хотел бы увидеть избранника сына в человеческом облике.  
\- Пап, мы будем видеться, - Стайлз шмыгнул носом. – Обязательно будем. Я вернулся в лес и смогу навещать тебя.  
\- А Дерек?  
Стайлз покосился на волка. Тот вздохнул, отвернулся и пожал плечами.  
\- И Дерек иногда, - повеселел Стайлз. – Он хороший, правда.  
Волк снова боднул головой бедро Стайлза.  
\- Тебе действительно пора, - сын разжал объятия. – Иди, Эрика проводит. Держись рукой за холку и ничего не бойся.  
\- До встречи, сын. Я люблю тебя, - произнес Джон, положив руку на холку светлой волчице Эрике. Им предстоял неблизкий путь, а времени мало. Охотник даже не хотел думать, какими тайными тропами поведет его волчица.  
\- И я тебя, - ответил Стайлз.  
Он обнимал своего волка и махал вслед уходящему отцу. На глазах блестели слезы. Едва ли они увидятся снова, Джон не выдержит ещё одной дороги. Дерек подбадривающе лизнул лицо. Встретитесь, обязательно встретитесь. Волки - хранители этого места, а друиды – хранители волков, так что Неметон обязательно сохранит Джона для одного из сильнейших своих друидов.


End file.
